


Red Paint

by Kudossko



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Tenn and Riku, I APOLOGIZE IF THEYRE OOC, Pre-canon and Present-canon, Siblings, mezzo is like in this but they dont play any real role... theyre just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudossko/pseuds/Kudossko
Summary: Riku finds a bucket of red paint and Tenn is baffled.





	Red Paint

**Author's Note:**

> oh yea. this is my first published idolish seven fic, hi friends!
> 
> I am TennRiku trash, however this story has no definite pairing. It's possible to interpret this story as Romo!TennRiku, however, that is not intended. I just wanted to write some fluff about these two lkasj;da
> 
> I apologize for every error in this fic, i tried my best to keep them to a minimum but i probably missed a few.

“Tenn-nii let's go play!” An eight year old boy with radiant white hair and a fringe on the left side of his face asks his twin while shoving a bucket of red paint in front of the other.

“....Where did you get that, Riku?” Asks the other radiant white hair boy with a fringe on the right of his face, turning away from the book he was reading.

“Forgot.”

“What do you mean you forgot?!” Tenn asked bewildered about his younger twin.

“Haha it doesn't matter! Lettago!” Riku said dragging Tenn out of the door with his other hand.

“...Fine, but what do you plan to do with red paint?” Tenn asked giving into Riku antics. Riku stopped immediately after hearing Tenn, and turned around to look at Tenn in the eye. 

“Oh, I actually came to you hoping you had ideas.” He says.

“Why would you think I have ideas about red paint?” Tenn asked while walking ahead of Riku.

“I dunno, maybe because Tenn-nii is smart and has good grades...?” Riku says 

“Yes. Yes I am, but that doesn't mean I know what to do with red paint.” Tenn says bashfully.

“....hmmm, ahh-” Riku yelped as he came crashing down onto the concrete of the peaceful sunny day they were having in July.

“Gah RIKU!! Are you ok?” Tenn asks worried about Riku as if he got a sever injury affecting Riku and his dream of idol-dom.

“Yea... Tripped on a pebble. Huh? Why is everything all red? Don't tell me my head is broken and bleeding everywhere!! that isn't right? Right?” Riku asked his older brother, panicking.

“Riku calm down! No, you're not bleeding at all, actually....pft” Tenn said trying to hold in his laughter but ultimately failing.

“Huh? Why are you laughing?? Hey don't laugh at me I'm having a crisis right now!” Riku said trying to convince Tenn of his important problem.

“What are you talking about? I wasn't laughing. It's just... pft” Tenn said still trying to hold in his amusement.

“TENN-NIIIII just explain why everything is red!! You laughing doesn't help with anything! I could be dying due to internal bleeding and here you are laughing!” Riku said in anger.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Riku. I am by no way laughing at my brother; who just tripped over a pebble and spilled the bucket of red paint he was holding all over himself.” Tenn said finally telling his brother why everything was all red.

“Ahhh! So that's why everything is all red! Thanks Tenn-ni you're so smart!” Riku said happily skipping off back to their house to clean the paint off.

“This...!” Tenn says in shock as he picks up the now empty bucket of red paint, inspecting the word written on it.

“What Tenn-nii? Is something the matter??” Riku asked as he halted his skipping. _Now he's really worried. Was it poison? Maybe lava? Yea! It was probably lava! You can store lava in buckets, right? That's what that game Tenn gave him for their 7th birthday said. Wait... No... That can't be right. If it was lava then it would be burning hot now. It's not hot... Maybe I'm actually someone who's unaffected by hot things! I'm lavaman now! And that means Tenn-nii is iceman!_

“Riku, where'd you get this bucket?” Tenn asked seriously halting Riku's thoughts.

“I already told you, I forgot. But I think I was looking through the garage to find a few things, I guess the bucket was one of those things” Riku answered.

“Riku, this isn't red paint, it's red hair dye. Permanent. Permanent hair dye.” Tenn said, now wondering why this bucket of hair dye would be in the garage of all places.

“What?!? Noooooo my beautiful white hair!!!!!!!!!!!” Riku said crying. His dreams were ruined. He isn't lavaman or someone who could eat fire. And Tenn-nii wasn't his partner in crime, as iceman.

“Well anyways, let's get you back home to clean it off...” Tenn said trying to comfort his brother. As they went back home as the burning sun set. What a peaceful day.

* * *

“Neh, Rikkun? How'd you get your hair color? You and Tenten are twins right? Why do the both of you have different hair colors?” Tamaki asked very boredly as he was playing a fighting game with Riku.

“Uhm... Long story Tamaki. Long story.” Riku said sheepishly, scratching his back. 

“Dinner is ready!” Sougo said coming into the room calling them for food. Tamaki rushed out the door to the kitchen, while saying something along the lines of “Whoever eats my pudding is dead to me!!”

Riku sighed, thanking based Blessed Angel Sougo for the call. He never wants anyone of IDOLiSH7 to know about that horrible, tragic incident. That is going to stay with him until his grave. He promised. And Tenn-nii will also be quiet, otherwise this is _war._

**Author's Note:**

> This,, was supposed to be posted last year,, but I wasn't exactly done with it. So here I am, with a year late fic! 
> 
> Uhm, this fic was supposed to explain why Tenn and Riku have different hair colors. no one is being rebellious, it's all an accident and the both of them are total dorks. hhhh i hope i did my own headcanon justice kasd;jla
> 
> Please come yell with me about tennriku over at twitter [@yamatonikaidos](https://twitter.com/yamatonikaidos)
> 
> Feel free to comment and or leave kudos(sko)! thank you very much for reading!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENN AND RIKU!


End file.
